Snowy Night
by Dementedlilkitty
Summary: Ino talks Sakura ito going to a College party! Hidan's is drunk and is chasing Sakura? Where will she hide! What's going to happen? ItachixSakura and InoXDeidara. Rated T for Hidans dirty mouth. Fluffyness! Sorry guys, No lemon this time.


Sakura was gathering her coat and books getting ready to head home for winter holidays. Just then Sakura heard a familiar voice call out her name and sighed. Ino skipped up to Sakura with a smile on her face. Sakura eyed Ino cautiously, knowing she had a scheme up her sleeve. Ino had a habit of getting herself, and Sakura into trouble. Ino wrapped her arms around her best friend shoulders and hugged her tightly. Oh no, Sakura thought. Here it comes...

"Sakuraaaaaaa! You're the best BFF a girl could ever ask for you know that riiiiiigggggghhhhhttttt?" She wailed.

"What do you want, Ino?"

"Weeellllll...I met this really, really, REALLY, good looking guy and he was wondering if I'd like to go a party with him."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sakura asked, peeling her best friends arms from around her neck.

"Well he wants me to go but I kinda don't wanna go alone. Please come with me, PLEASE!"

"No."

"PLEASE! It's a College party! There will be many intelligent guys for you to talk to there! They are from Machima College."

Sakura twitched at the College name. Ino knew just what bait to reel her in with. Sakura and Ino were on their final year of high school and both trying to get into Machima. It was the finest College in their area. If you had high marks and were hoping to get into the Trade, Engineering, Culinary, or Medical field, that was your school to aim for. She slammed her locker shut and glared at Ino, who only stared back at her with a big smile on her face. With another sigh she agreed to go.

Saturday came around and Ino spent all evening with Sakura preparing for the party. Sakura threw on her usual black dress pants and red sweater vest over a white blouse. Ino shook her head in disappointment and reminded Sakura that they were going to a College party, not an interview. Sakura struggled against the blond who started to force her out of her clothes. Ino was to much for the pinkette and Sakura stood in the middle of her room in her blue undies blushing up a storm. Not caring that it was winter outside threw a white white ruffled tank top and a blue-jean mini skirt at Sakura. She put it on without making a fuss knowing Ino would only force her into it. With Sakura now ready the two girls put on their coats and headed to the party.

They pulled into the long driveway that lead to a mansion looking house. Sakura gasped at the size of the place. This is where the party was being held at? They got out of the car and headed to the doorway. As they made their way to the front door they could hear the music blaring through the walls of the place and people screaming. Sakura gulped as she thought she heard the sound of something glass breaking. Ino ringed the door bell and a tall, brown headed boy answered. He looked at them and sneered. Ino just smiled like she always did.

"This is a invite only party. No _kids _allowed." Just then a blond haired man put his hand on the brunettes shoulder and pushed him aside.

"I invited her here." The blond said, glaring at the guy. He apologized and went back to join the party.

"Hi Dei-dei!" Ino called out, making the boy blush.

Sakura stared at Deidara with wonder. He was a spitting image of Ino only male! Ino tugged at her best friends arm shaking her. She introduced Sakura to him and he held out his hand. She shook it and introduced herself. Sakura was impressed that Ino finally found herself a man with some manners. Unlike the other assholes she dated in the past. He invited them in and took their coats. He took Ino by the arm and lead her into the kitchen with Sakura following behind. He poured three small shot glasses full of tequila and offered them to the girls.

"Care to take a shot with me?" He asked. Ino took it and threw it back; she cringed at the bitter taste. Her face flushed a deep red, Sakura and Deidara chuckled. He offered one to Sakura but she refused.

"Sorry but, I'm the drive."

"Ah...I understand." He smiled and nodded. Impressing Sakura more. He was understanding and didn't try to force anything on her.

The song changed to "Shake That" by Eminem and Ino squealed. She started to dance but Deidara stopped her. He took her hand and lead her to the huge living room that appeared to be the dance floor where other people danced. Leaving Sakura alone in the kitchen. Sakura's first instinct was to chase after Ino but the crowed of people that came barrelling from the next room over blocked her path. She leaned against the wall hoping to glide on by the crowd unnoticed. She heard the ding of the doorbell and tried to look over the crowd. From what she saw it looked like a good twenty more people showed up making the place more and more crowded. She inched her way into the halway and looked towards the living room. _Almost...there!_ Her train of thought and pathway was cut off by a tall, well muscled, silvered hair man. He put his hand on the wall by the side of his head and leaned in. She tried to get away but was trapped.

"Hey there, Pinky. Where you come from? I've never seen your sexy ass before. Names Hidan. Wanna fuck?" She could smell the whiskey on his breath. Telling by his glassy eyes look and red cheeks he was drunk.

Sakura pushed him arm out of her way and squeezed through the herd of party goers, heading in any direction but Hidans. She was now in the foyer where the most of the people gathered. In the middle of the gathering where three guys. A skinny greened haired guy and a fiery red head were holding the legs of a blued hair man. He had his hands on the top sides of a keg and a small hose going to his mouth. Everyone was cheering the name Kisame as he drank. A older man with long black spiked hair came into the middle of the circle and counted down from ten. When he reached zero he proceeded to yell out that Kisame was the new record holder. Sakura giggled as the blue haired man staggered into his two friends who, fell to the ground with him.

"Hey, Hidan!" Sakura heard a group of girls behind her call out. Without thinking she proceeded again through everyone. Taking a left up a flight of stairs. She looked back and saw him heading towards the stairwell. _Shit, shit, shit_. She chanted in her head. At the top of the stairs she turned to the first door she saw and ran into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Ahem." She heard a voice behind her grumble.

She turned to see a raven haired man sitting on a red satin bed. His hair was held back in place and he had a small book on Engineering in his hands.

"I'm sor-"

"HEY PINKY! WHERE'D YA GO!" She heard Hidan yell from the hallway.

"I'm not here!" Sakura hissed and dove into the open closet closing the door. He looked to the closet door with a raised eyebrow then back to his book. The door flew open and Hidan burst in.

"Itachi, ya book worm! Did you see a little pink haired slut come through here?" From inside the closet Sakura huffed in annoyance. She was not a slut.

"Nope." He said not even looking up from his book.

"Are ya sure buddy?"

"Yup." He said bluntly. Turning the page.

Hidan left the room calling, Pinky, as he continued to search for her. Sakura peeked her head from the closet. She thanked the man named Itachi for not giving away her hiding spot. He looked her up and down then back to his book. His expression never changing. Sakura stared at him curiously. She asked him why he lied to his friend. He replied saying that neanderthal was not a friend of his. She sat on the edge of the bed and he glanced towards her again.

"Can I stay here for a bit? I promise not to bother you. I just don't want to be out there..."

Itachi put down his book and joined her at the edge of the bed. Sakura apologized for bothering him and got up to leave. He grabbed her wrists and told her to sit back down. She obediently listened to him sitting next to him. They talked for what seemed like an hour. She explained her situation with her friend Ino gragging her to the party to meet some guy and Hidan. Itachi listened carefully and nodded every now and then indicating he was listening. He told her he was forced to endure the party also because his older brother; Madara; the spiky black haired man she seen earlier, was the one hosting the party. She laughed at how similar they were. Two book worms being forced into enduring a crazed, drunken party. Wait...Drunk...

"Ino!" Sakura shot up and panicked "Oh my god! I forgot about her! I hope she's alright! I hope she's not drunk and doing something she'll regret!" Before she could dash to the door Itachi grabbed her yet again.

"Calm down. What's the name of the guy she's with?"

"Ugh, Deidara, I think."

He smiled and reassured her that her friend was safe as long as she was with him. Itachi had known Deidara most of his life and knew he wasn't the type to pressure people into doing things they weren't okay with. Deidara always kept on his best behaviour not only because it was how he was raised but because his family was low on money and he got into the College on a Scholarship and wasn't about to blow his chances. Sakura had a good feeling about Deidara when she first met him. She was glad that her feelings were confirmed and that he was a good guy.

"Wanna go out on the balcony? It's getting a little hot in here." Itachi said scratching the back of his head. "I'll lend you my long coat." Indicating to what she was wearing.

After getting bundled up, Itachi opened the glass doors on the other side his room leading onto the balcony. He let Sakura go first then followed closing the doors. She shivered and hugged the coat tightly around her. Itachi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. Warming her up instantly. She muttered a thank you and blushed. They looked up at the crescent moon that glinted brightly before being over taken by the dark clouds again. They stood there in silence enjoying each others company as they stared out into the sky. She relaxed and leaned against him.

He whispered her name and she looked up at him. He leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She broke the kiss for and instant only to turn around in his arms. Placed her hands on his chest and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and hugged her tightly. Snow began to lightly drift down around them. It felt like a dream to Sakura. Here she was on a balcony to a mansion, sharing a romantic moment in light snowfall with one of the hottest guys she's ever met. If it was a dream, she prayed that she's never wake up.

A sudden flash started the couple and they broke apart. Ino and Deidara stood at the balcony doors. Deidara grinning and Ino laughing hysterically holding a camera which Sakura guessed she got from him. She was obviously drunk while Deidara looked the same as when she first met him. Ino staggered to her friend hugging her, using Sakura to hold herself up as she cooed the words "awe." Though Sakura was happy to see her friend alright she was a little upset her little fantasy had ended.

"Well, Ino I believe is done for tonight. I'm going to take her home now." Sakura lauhged at her friend. They went back inside and Itachi went to his desk and pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote his number on it. Deidara also wrote his number on the same piece of paper. Itachi handed it to Sakura, he told her that if she ever wanted to go on a date just give him a call. Same for Ino, but with Deidara. They helped Sakura carry Ino down the stairs and out to her car. While Deidara settled Ino into the back seat, Sakura gave Itachi one last hug and kiss before saying night. They said their farewells and Sakura drove off with the drunken Ino.

_Best party ever... _

The End!

I hope ya's like my little fluffy story! :3


End file.
